


Cat Key

by malkinmalkout



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cat, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, can also be read as platonic or pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkinmalkout/pseuds/malkinmalkout
Summary: ‘Please don’t knock! The cat has the key :)’





	Cat Key

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fun fic based on the picture below. Warning for one tiny swear word.

“What the fuck,” Nicklas murmured under his breath in complete bewilderment as he read the sign on Alex’s front door.

‘не стучите! у кошки есть ключи :)’

Luckily he didn’t have to break out the rusty Russian he had learned during the lockout because Alex had been compassionate enough to provide an English translation below.

‘Please don’t knock! The cat has the keys :)’

He stared for a bit longer, cursing Alex in every language he knew - which was quite a lot considering how willing all the other international players on the Caps were to share their favourite swears.

Nicklas was pulled away from his plotting for revenge when he spotted a blur race across the courtyard in the corner of his eye. He moved his head to follow the speedy object, which turned out to be the mysterious cat the note mentioned. The animal was brown, striped, and chubby. It would be considered a completely normal cat if not for the fact that around its neck hung a glimmering key.

The cat paused in its frolicking to cast its attention on Nicklas. He tried to project trustworthy vibes as he met the animal’s green slitted eyes but the cat remained cautious and kept its distance.

Getting impatient he debated for a brief moment whether it was worth the humiliation of chasing the animal down. But knowing Alex he was probably recording everything right now on his security cameras.

Instead he conceded defeat and broke eye contact to start texting Alex.

_When did you get a cat and why does it have your front door key?_

**do u like her? she’s so cute**

**name her Nika after u )**

**she gets along with dogs**

_Yes, she is very cute. I like her name_

_Answer the question._

**u told me to get better home security )))**

**just following ur orders**

_How exactly does a cat make good security?_

**she only lets nice people pat her**

**runs away from people with bad character**

**is very good judge of character**

**also bite and scratch my enemies**

_I don’t think cats work that way_

_If you needed a guard animal you should have just trained one of your dogs_

_Is this why you asked for your spare key back???_

**lol**

_I’m not going to chase your cat_

**wait 4 me 2 finish interview and will drive home 2 let you in**

**b there in 15 min**

_I should just go back to my house and only make myself dinner_

**noooooo (((((((**

**plz need food**

**u promised 2 make lamb loins**

**so hungry goin 2 die**

**i got you assists u owe me**

_You should have thought of that before you locked me out._

_I get you goals, so if anyone owes a favour it’s you to me_

Nicklas put his phone away, ignoring the vibrating of receiving a mass of messages filled with sad parentheses. He turned to leave and barely stopped himself from tripping on Nika as she threaded through his legs, almost purring as loud as his phone.

“When did you move?” He mused to the cat in Swedish as he squatted down to pat her.

In reply Nika only headbutted hand and melted against his fingers as he found the sweet spot under her chin. With his free hand he reached around to unclip the key from Nika’s collar.

Key in hand Nicklas finally opened the door and let Nika slink inside before shutting it behind him.

Nicklas made his way through the wide hallway lined with hockey memorabilia to Alex’s kitchen. As he walked he pulled out his phone to tell Alex he had managed to get in – no thanks to him. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous happy faces and kiss emoticons Alex sent back.

Nicklas started pulling out utensils and pans to get started on their early dinner, all the while keeping an eye out for Nika who was playing around at his feet.

He lost himself to the familiar motions of cooking as he sprinkled copious amounts of spices onto the lamb loins sitting in the frying pan and chopped up vegetables for the salad. He was just getting started on mixing up a vinaigrette dressing when Alex wandered into the kitchen looking both energetic and exhausted at the same time.

Sensing that Alex wouldn’t want to talk about the interview Nicklas decided to focus on a more fun topic. “Your cat likes me more than you,” he said. Nika backed up his boast by ignoring Alex and continuing to rub against Nicklas’ ankle.

“I think it’s because you have similar souls. You both like to bite people you don’t like and pretend to be mad when all you really want is cuddles. It’s why you’re named after her,” Alex said and then wiggled his thick eyebrows, “Did you have to catch her? Should I check the security tapes?”

“You mean she’s named after me,” Nicklas said adding salt and pepper to the salad dressing. “If you don’t stop playing stupid pranks on me I’m going to trade myself to the Penguins. And I’ll be taking my favourite rookies with me.”

The look of horror that rapidly spread on Alex’s face was gold. Seeing that Nicklas was getting so much joy out of his pain Alex narrowed his eyes and accused, “You would never!”

He was completely correct but Nicklas felt like teasing him for a bit longer for his failed attempt to one-up him. “Of course I will,” he said, pretending to be unmoved. “And I’ll replace you with a much better Russian… I’m thinking Malkin since he’s been getting a lot of goals lately; At least he’ll appreciate my assists more.”

“You’re so mean,” Alex whined, slumping over his kitchen island like a drama queen. “You really need to be more emotional when you’re chirping me - I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or serious sometimes.”

“I’m always sarcastic - except when I not,” he replied vaguely before taking mercy on Alex. “But I’d never willingly leave our team, we’re going to win the cup together,” he said as if it was inevitable.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed grinning widely.

“Now help serve up, I’m not your maid,” Nicklas ordered, leaving Alex in charge of plating the salad while he took the loins off the stove.

Alex stood up straight and saluted. “You’re the boss,” he chirped and moved around to Nicklas’ side of the counter; Only getting distracted for a moment to pat a meowing Nika.

“Damn right,” Nicklas smiled, hip checking Alex out of the way so he could dish out the loins, “And don’t you forget it.”

“Does that mean you want to watch all the footage I got of the rookies trying to catch Nika? It’s why our little Burky had skinned knees yesterday,” Alex said slyly, picking up his full plate and trailing over to the lounge room.

“Do you even need to ask?” Nicklas said rhetorically and followed close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love writing people bickering? Thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comment or both if you enjoyed it.


End file.
